


Shard

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [4]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember2020, Day 7: Shard, Gen, Introspection, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: Manismare grows weaker, and the collage that lives with her still seems to be eager to make a special and powerful guest enter their fragile world…
Series: DNcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Collections: DNcember2020





	Shard

**Author's Note:**

> Our 7th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

“Can’t you hear him?”

Her world still remained powerful enough to stand unaltered by external artworks, but they could still perceive that deep, resonating sound around them. She didn’t raise her eyes, choosing to remain still, as much to not agitate her little parasite as to not exhaust herself even more. Time barely seemed to pass in this place, and any window to the outside world was controlled by the tapir, however, she knew she grew weaker with each day. She hadn’t been cared for and the coarse magic tying them together and maintaining life in her damaged her delicate being as it was decaying. How ironic… The rough collage soiled her very own nature and allowed her to exist at the same time.

“He’s going to come very soon!”

A monkey would have been a much more fitting form for the disagreeable character that came and went as he wished in their mismatched surroundings, pulling on her energy and patience. From the corner of her eyes, she could see him floating around, listening to the distant rumbling.

“You know what? I’m going to open a door for him! Maybe today is the day!”

His clear voice resonated in the hall long after he rushed out. She could easily imagine him, wandering around, searching for the part of this world where the sound would vibrate the loudest to create a breach. Sometimes, they could feel other artworks around, but the Black Wings resonated the most. It crushed, and pressed, and screeched against their own fragile shell, twisting the painful magic that kept her aware. Manismare didn’t know whether she would be able to bear with letting him come in. Her fragments and magic were reaching their limits, while this one artwork appeared more powerful than ever. If the tapir wanted to draw him inside, he would have to deal with the shock himself.

She pressed her hands together, barely feeling them once again. It probably wouldn’t hurt much at the end.


End file.
